thegiliathsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kharyl
Introduction A reincarnation of Cedric. He lived during the time period known as The Calm. Kharyl was born in The Crystal Canyon and bound to a lioness Kylan named Kharen. When it was seen that their youngest child had matched the facts of a prophecy made during the time of the last king, his parents had him spirited away to The Green Islands. They hoped he'd be safe there, from the reach of the ruling council who governed the Canyon in the stead of a true king. His parents had wanted him to avoid any sort of strife that would have befallen him because of his Kylan. Kharyl grew up with a fascination with Alchemy, just as the man who raised him was in a bit of a conflict with a group called the Scholar's Guild. They were really just a group of ragtag magicians who preferred the dark arts, and Kharyl couldn't stand them. Most of his time was spent piloting one of the very first airships that Giliath had ever seen, often thwarting the members of the guild. Story Warning! There are spoilers beyond here! Upon his caregiver's disappearance, Kharyl got a notice from the guild claiming that they had his grandfather's diary and perhaps a clue to his wherabouts. They agreed to trade it for a piece of emerald that was hidden in a shrine in The Dead Forest. Begging his best friend, Khamryn to accompany him, and gaining the help of a stowaway named Brigid, he prepared to undertake this mission. Along with the young boy who served as his assistant, they took the Airship Legacy to the northern most of the islands, where the forest in question lay. The place had been untouched for countless years due to the superstition surrounding it. Upon landing, they found not only the emerald piece, but a man in a sarcaphogus with a strange gem bound to his forehead. He woke and attacked them blindly, only ceasing his rampage when the young boy Archer fired an arrow and broke the stone. He introduced himself as Brennan Wolfheart and wanted to know what had come of 'the war'. Of course, Kharyl and the others had no idea what he was talking about, and only through Khamryn's books did they find that Brennan was over six hundred years old. He had been Martel Wolfheart's older brother who had been lost when Luka's brain washing techniques had failed. It seemed that he had been left there in an enchanted sleep and forgotten after the failed ruler's untimely death. Having gained the emerald piece, Kharyl prepared to rendezvous with a representative of the Scholar's Guild, only to get ambushed by their men. With Archer and Brennan's help, they barely managed an escape only to crash near Laketon on the main land. There they received help from an oracle named Angela, with a massive Kylan resembling a Rhinoceros named Annabell. While Kharyl waits for the parts he needs, the others talk with the oracle who says that they are marked by the gods and will surely pick up the banner of the four Tamers. As per his disposition, he relenquished the emerald in a fit of rage and stormed off into the night. As Kharyl approached the surrounding woods and wandered into them, he caught glimpse of a woman in white. Reminded of his and Khamryn's childhood friend who went missing, Rikkha, he chases her. What he finds is a broken stone circle and some kind of entrance built on the surface of a glassy pond. Later, he would know that the locals called it The Mirror Pond Ruins, and that it was a haunt of the first king and his entourage as well as the place where he made his vows with his beloved. It was marked by an underwater shrine of rememberance, where the Tamer's four legendary weapons had been laid to rest. After a brief stand off with the strange specter, Angela and the others caught up to Kharyl and broke him free from whatever spell had lead him into its grasp. The oracle bid them open the chests left at the four corners of the room. Brennan wept as he found his long-dead sister's Sword, while Brigid took Kaze's Axe and Khamryn took Alex's Spear. That left Kharyl with Cedric's Scythe, and no more room to argue. Suddenly realizing why the Guild was after him in the first place, and the real sort of danger he was in, Kharyl agreed to abandon his ship for the time being and escape into the night with the others only to be captured by their men and imprisoned. Drugged and nearly starved, Kharyl woke up perhaps a week later after countless interrogations. The commotion that woke him from his stupor was Annabell breaking down doors and tearing mages limb from limb. With Angela's help they were able to escape, surprisingly aided by troops from The Green Islands. The group was spirited back to the capital city, where Kharyl met the president, Leon Imuro and learned the truth about his past, which confirmed everything Angela had told them. Leon also confessed to being Kharyl's father, and had ended up in the office by a string of bizarre coincidences. From there, they geared up to do battle against The Scholar's Guild who had been working to get the last bit of Cain's emerald tablet; the Phylactery that he'd used to keep his immortal body tangible. The group knew nothing about Cain, but knew that they couldn't let him gain that type of power. After an arduous battle, they were victorious and managed to put an end to the Scholar's Guild, but only after Cain's successful revival. Shortly after, Kharyl and Khamryn ascended the throne together and everything looked as though it would be right. Unfortunately, a few years passed and the two suddenly vanished just as the Crystal Canyon was razed and left abandoned for many years after.